


我德拉科•马尔福今天就要撸秃你猫猫哈的尾巴！

by Toodles_L



Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L





	我德拉科•马尔福今天就要撸秃你猫猫哈的尾巴！

“所以你的尾巴过几天就会消失，是这个意思吗？”

黑湖旁边坐着两个少年，个子稍矮一点的那个靠着高个的金发男孩舔着小精灵们刚做好的雪糕——他们去厨房扫荡了一番——惋惜地看着藏在金发里的白色兽耳。

“嗯，书上写的是三到五天。”

“魔法可真是神奇，我还是第一次见到可以把意念具象化的魔法。早知道我就想象你还有一个可爱的鼻子了，或者多两只白鼬的小爪子。哎，亏大了。”哈利咬了一口雪糕，真情实感地叹息着。他把草莓味的雪糕递到德拉科嘴边，“对了，你说这魔法可以多次使用吗？”

“想得真美，波特，”德拉科咬了一口，里面有一大块的草莓果肉，“当然只有一次啦！你还想要我从今以后都顶着这对耳朵带着这根尾巴吗？”

“你不能否认这样的你极其可爱！鼬鼬！”哈利搂着德拉科的脖子，压下他的脑袋，脸颊蹭在兽耳上，“我想我会怀念它们的，毛茸茸的耳朵和尾巴真是太可爱了！”

哈利觉得德拉科这几天殷勤得过分。首先是他的大尾巴随便哈利撸毛了，虽然他答应过哈利可以让他随便摸，但是总是有点不情不愿的，而这几天他倒是主动地送上尾巴，哈利不摸他还要鼓着脸生气，这一百八十度转变的态度让哈利着实摸不着头脑。

其次，以往总要哈利撒娇求上半天才肯交出作业的德拉科不见了，每次和哈利一起学习的时候，他都会把做好的作业往哈利包里塞或者往他面前推，想尽办法让哈利抄自己的作业。

最重要的一点是他这几天都没有整蛊过哈利。别说这是他们已经在一起了的缘故，德拉科才不是那样的人。哪怕他们已经成为了霍格沃茨“臭名昭著”的情侣，德拉科依旧挖空心思，使劲手段让哈利的目光随着自己移动，让自己成为哈利眼中唯一的焦点，使用的方法包括但是不限于传纸鹤，恶作剧，投喂零食，在公众场合搂搂抱抱秀恩爱。别说是整蛊了，就连骚扰纸鹤都没有出现过，德拉科安分得不像话。

太奇怪了，哈利撑着下巴看着对面长桌上冲着自己抛媚眼的男朋友，他身后的尾巴十分配合地左右摇晃着。哈利的眼角抽了抽，装作没看见的样子低头切着盘子里的馅饼，心里盘算着德拉科会有什么阴谋。

在德拉科长出尾巴的第四天，哈利终于了知道了他那一番殷勤背后的良苦用心。

和德拉科一样，哈利一早起来照镜子时发现自己头上多了两只黑色兽耳，身后多了一条细长的尾巴，他是很震惊的。

和德拉科不一样，哈利看着镜子里灵活如同本体的耳朵和尾巴，愤怒地大喊出声，他的话语仿佛被加了“声音洪亮”一样迅速扩散到了整个塔楼，叫醒了所有还在赖床的小狮子们。

“德拉科·马尔福！我可去你妈的吧！混蛋啊！！！”

于是守在胖夫人画像外的德拉科见到了炸毛的哈利和他手中气势汹汹的冬青木魔杖以及威风凛凛的猫尾巴。

“你干了什么啊！！！我就说你这几天怎么这么安分！我就知道你有阴谋！！马尔福！受死吧！！！”哈利冲上去戳着德拉科的痒痒肉，尾巴缠住德拉科的手阻止他的抵抗。

“你明明乐在其中！你看你都用尾巴缠我的手了！你要不是不喜欢你能用得这么自然？”

“放屁！谁会喜欢身后拖着根尾巴，头上还有一对耳朵？”

“这不怪我！是你先想象我是白鼬的！要是你不把我想成奇奇怪怪的动物我也不会发现这个魔法啊！”德拉科抱着哈利小步地往后退，时不时回头看看有没有台阶，就怕两个人一起摔下台阶。

“是你先写情书自称鼬鼬的！”哈利跳起来打着德拉科，揪着他的耳朵。

“说了那不是我写的，是潘西他们写的！…….好了好了，别生气了，就几天而已。反正别人也看不到，而且你这耳朵和头发融为一体，我要是不仔细看也不会发现，你看你看，你把头发搓乱一点，耳朵就完全看不见了！”

哈利推开德拉科向礼堂走去，尾巴炸毛竖在空中，格外像一根中指。

“哎哎哎，别生气啊哈利！”德拉科急忙跑过去，领先了哈利几步，竖着尾巴左摇右晃——为了让哈利消气，他不惜牺牲尊严用自己的尾巴当着逗猫棒。

但是这也没什么用，哈利非常有骨气地忍住了跟着尾巴一起左右摇摆的冲动，并且用力地踩了德拉科一脚。

小精灵们烹饪的美味馅饼和肉排也没有让哈利心中的怒气消散。他倒不是小气地不想让德拉科看到自己长尾巴和耳朵的样子，玩点小情趣也是必要的，只是德拉科好歹应该事先和他说一声啊，谁能突然接受一大早起来头上就出现了一对毛茸茸的耳朵？

接下来的一天里，哈利忽视了德拉科飞来的十七只道歉纸鹤，托潘西送来的五盒饼干和麻烦赫敏转达的二十三次对不起，罗恩一个劲儿地问他是不是终于要和那只高傲的死孔雀分手了，需不需要他通知韦斯莱家族剩下的成员们一起给他办一个庆祝他虎口逃生的派对。

图书馆里，哈利拒绝了不远处的德拉科飞过来的第二是三只纸鹤，朝着几米外的金发少年翻了个大白眼。罗恩凑到哈利身边，以为两人就要分手的他喜滋滋地和哈利讨论着派对。

“……说真的，哈利，你需要吗？乔治他们可以弄到黄油啤酒，我们还可以去厨房拿些鸡腿和蛋糕，多比一定愿意给你烤一个桌子那么大的酥皮蛋挞！……哎哟，赫敏你干什么？”

“罗纳德！管好你自己的事情，十二英寸的魔药论文写完了吗？下周二就要交了！”赫敏丢过来的纸团砸中了罗恩的鼻子。

“哈利就要摆脱马尔福了，我连为他庆祝一下都不可以吗？”他赌气地把纸团丢回赫敏身上，“我还差六英寸就写完了，再说了，还有哈利陪我啊，你怎么不催他！”

“抱歉罗恩，我已经写完了，就在刚刚。”哈利扬了扬手中的羊皮纸，露出了垫着下面的德拉科的论文。

“哈利！你，你，你怎么还在抄马尔福的论文！你们不是要分手了吗？”罗恩好似被背叛了一样，瞪圆了眼睛，指着哈利手中写满隽秀花体字的论文。

哈利也奇怪地看着他：“我什么时候说要分手了？我只是气德拉科他没有提前和我商量就让我……算了，没什么，总之我没有想要和他分手啦。”哈利站起来拍了拍罗恩的肩膀，收拾好书包，“不过你放心，要是我哪天和德拉科分手了，你一定是第一个知道的，而且派对一定会交给你办的。”

他向斯莱特林学习小组的桌子走去，手指在桌子上叩了叩。

“出来，走了。”

“哎，好嘞！”德拉科满面愁容烟消云散，抓着书包就跟在哈利后面跑了出去。

他们坐在走廊里，现在是周五，学生们不是呆在各自的休息室就是在图书馆里奋笔疾书，走廊里空荡荡的，只有晃着腿的哈利和盘腿坐在他旁边的德拉科。

“……我早上都快被吓死了，一照镜子发现自己长出了耳朵和尾巴。”哈利咬着从德拉科书包里搜刮出来的苹果，“我叫得都把纳威从床上吓得跳了起来，他还以为你混进了我们宿舍呢。你好歹跟我提前说一声，这样多吓人啊！”

“好，下次我会提前和你说的。那你原谅我了吗？”德拉科的手藏在书包里，手里攥着一个小玩意。

“嗯。原谅你了。”哈利大方地拎了拎德拉科的兽耳，表示自己不生气了。

“嗯，好。不过你恐怕要再原谅我一次。”

“什么？”哈利的耳朵竖了起来，身后的尾巴也小幅度地起伏着，他警惕地盯着德拉科，目光在德拉科的脸和藏在书包里的手之间来回转移。

“我做了这个，送给你的。”

德拉科的手心里躺着一个红色的蝴蝶结，下摆坠着两个小吊坠还挂着一颗金色的铃铛。

“叮铃铃——”德拉科晃了晃手中的蝴蝶结，它发出了清脆的响声。

“我给你戴上吧，还挺可爱的不是吗？”他伸出小贼手，意图把项圈给哈利戴上，而哈利面色不善地盯着他，无比希望自己能有锋利的爪子，这样就可以挠花德拉科的脸了。

哈利奋起反抗，一溜烟蹿出老远的距离，捂着自己的脖子拿着魔杖指着德拉科警告他不要有这种奇奇怪怪的念头。

“来嘛哈利！你戴上一定很可爱的！”德拉科追在哈利身后把他扑倒，两个人在地板上缠斗，一黑一白两根尾巴纠缠在一起。

“大胆狂徒！你休想我带上那个可想的东西！那也太羞耻了！”

“勇敢的格兰芬多啊，戴上这只项圈成为最可爱的小黑猫吧！”

“休想！你这只狡猾的斯莱特林白鼬！”

争论不休的两人最后都后退了一步，哈利同意戴上那个会叮铃叮铃作响的蝴蝶结，但是只能戴在尾巴上，还要施加静音咒和和忽略咒，确保不会有除了他们之外的其他同学看见。

“好好好，都可以！那能戴上了吗？”

哈利向来是个适应力极强的孩子，没过多久他就习惯了身后清脆的铃声，甚至还会主动地在德拉科面前晃着尾巴，看着他大庭广众之下想撸又不能撸的纠结表情。

和好如初的两个人又开始了一起挤在长桌上甜腻腻吃饭的画面。这天德拉科一如往常地坐在哈利的身边，挤开了罗恩。

“让让，韦斯莱。我要陪我男朋友吃午饭。”德拉科跨进座椅，书包往旁边一堆，挖了一勺土豆，“哈利你要吗？”

罗恩白了德拉科一眼，凑到一旁和赫敏吐槽这对散发着恋爱的恶臭气味的小情侣。

“哈利你要吗？天哪，哈利又不是没手，用得着这样吗？”罗恩捏着嗓子模仿德拉科，叉了一只鸡腿塞到嘴里。

“我看哈利倒是挺喜欢，他们的事你操什么心，快吃饭吧！”赫敏按着罗恩的头怼到盘子里，一点儿也不客气。

面前的盘子里放着鲜美的肉汁土豆泥，炸薯条，两只烤翅还有小山一样堆得高高的蔬菜，哈利皱起了眉头——他看到了里面无数的胡萝卜大军。

一根一根地把胡萝卜揪出来，哈利用尾巴卷着一团的胡萝卜丝趁着没人注意丢到了德拉科的盘子里，尾巴上的小铃铛发出几声铃声，德拉科去斯莱特林长桌拿完果酱回来的时候就发现了自己盘子里多出来的一团胡萝卜丝。

“不能挑食。”德拉科把胡萝卜丝放回哈利的盘子，顺带放了他不爱吃的彩椒回去，“快点吃掉！”他伸手摸了一把哈利的尾巴，攥着尾巴威胁哈利。

自从长出了尾巴之后，哈利越来越像一只猫了，就连习性上也多了几分相似。比如他晚上总是兴奋得睡不着觉而早上上课时就开始打瞌睡；尾巴越来越敏感——尤其是在春天，德拉科每次碰他尾巴根部的时候他总是面红耳赤地瞪着他，尾巴不自觉地翘起来露出他挺翘的臀；喜欢在阳光下的草地上打滚睡午觉，枕在德拉科大腿上抱着他的白色大尾巴。

德拉科也掌握了哈利的小弱点，总是抓着他的尾巴威胁他吃掉胡萝卜丝什么的，治一治他挑食的坏毛病。

“你不能把这个也给我，这个明明是你的！”哈利叉出彩椒送到德拉科嘴边，“不许挑食！吃掉！”他攥着德拉科的尾巴，两个人就连威胁也要这么幼稚。

“一起！”德拉科拿着勺子把胡萝卜送到哈利嘴边，互相恶狠狠地瞪着满脸不情愿地吃下了对方送过来的食物。

Oh，boys！周围的单身小巫师们齐齐翻了白眼转身拒绝再次被闪瞎双眼。

来得早消失得也早，德拉科的尾巴在周二上魔药课前就消失了，哈利晃着他的小黑尾巴表示有点寂寞。嘤，不能抱着德拉科的尾巴睡觉，也不能和他玩拔尾巴的游戏了！

不过只有哈利一人有尾巴也是一件好事，这就相当于他多了一只手可以给德拉科捣乱，有了这种好玩的事儿，斯内普的魔药课也变得有趣了起来。

“不行，哈利！”德拉科拦住了哈利往他的坩埚里丢咬叫藤的尾巴，拍了拍他的屁股。

“哎哎哎还没有到放牛黄的时候！”哈利趁着德拉科转身把咬人甘蓝切成小块的时候，尾巴卷着牛黄作势就要往里面放。

罗恩和赫敏站在他们身后面无表情地搅拌着坩埚，从他们的角度只能看到一块牛黄飘在德拉科坩埚的上方，以为是哈利的漂浮咒运用得如火纯青的两人压根没想到哈利的身后长了一根他们看不见的尾巴。

千防万防，德拉科还是百密一疏地让哈利找到了个空子往自己的坩埚里丢了一株毒牙天竺葵，瞬间淡青色的粘稠药剂变成了红色的沸腾滚水，溅出的药剂在德拉科和哈利的校袍出烫出了大小不一的破洞。

“哈利·波特！”德拉科大叫一声，冲过去尝试着捞出那株毒牙天竺葵。

“波特先生，你又给马尔福先生添什么麻烦了？”斯内普甩着袍子走过来，离德拉科的坩埚还有五米的时候，那口价格不菲的坩埚“砰”地一声炸开了花，铺天盖地的药剂直奔德拉科。

“恭喜你，波特先生，你成功地毁了马尔福先生原本一锅成功的药剂还让他的……”西弗瞅了瞅倒在地上龇牙咧嘴的德拉科，“右臂受伤了。格兰芬多扣二十分！”

他蹲下身子检查德拉科的伤势：德拉科的右手上都是水泡，皮肤红肿，还滋滋地冒着热气。

“快去医疗翼，德拉科。扎比尼先生，过来一下！”斯内普指挥着布雷斯扶着德拉科往门外走去，他回头看着哈利，“你，波特先生，负责把这一切清理干净。”

德拉科在医疗翼住了下来，就在哈利那张救世主专属病床的旁边。哈利清理完残局又被麦格教授揪着耳朵——他原本的那对——训斥了一通，打发到费尔奇那儿去擦洗奖杯。

等他的惩罚都结束后，已经是十点钟了。

“快点回休息室小子！要是被我发现你在夜游……哼哼，那你就明天还来擦奖杯吧！”费尔奇提着灯，带着他的洛丽丝夫人一瘸一拐地离开了。

哈利看着他的背影消失在转角后，往医疗翼的方向走了过去——他还没有去看看德拉科呢，也不知道他的伤怎么样了，会不会躺在病床上哼哼唧唧地叫疼。

多半是有吧。

我就不该来看他，这个该死的混蛋！哈利掐着德拉科的腰看着伤患冲他露出微笑，不安分的手放在他屁股上摸着他的尾巴根。

“再快一点。”德拉科打了两下哈利的屁股，挺了挺腰。

如果你离他们足够近就能听到被子传来的铃铛声，叮叮当当地响个没完；如果你足够勇敢，愿意掀开他们的被子一探究竟，你就会发现黑色的猫尾卷在德拉科身前的某个棍状物体上，而哈利的手心抵着棍子的头部，用掌心摩擦着。

回到一个小时前，哈利从窗户翻进来脱了鞋子钻到德拉科的怀里，被吵醒的伤患一睁眼发现是自己的男朋友后就开始哼哼唧唧地喊疼，裹着绷带的手臂压在哈利的身上，委委屈屈地要赔偿。

“可疼了，比被巴克比克挠一爪子疼多了。我手臂现在还火辣辣地痛着，你这个罪魁祸首就不打算给我点赔偿吗？”

两人一来二去的口舌之争到最后化成了一个个的亲吻，再到后面，被吻得晕晕乎乎的哈利糊里糊涂地就答应了德拉科的要求，尾巴乖顺地缠上了小德拉科。毛茸茸的尾巴裹着小德拉科前后撸动，上面的铃铛响个不停，羞耻又刺激；德拉科钻过来咬着哈利的嘴唇，手里捏着他的耳朵，把哈利亲得直哼哼；他尚健全的左手揉着哈利的尾巴根部，逼着他露出臀，像一只小母猫一样地让尾。

事实证明，看起来很严重的伤可能并没有严重，也许只要一瓶药剂就可以恢复了。德拉科翻了个身把哈利压在下面，裹着绷带的手垫在了哈利脖子下。

“等等！你的手，你还受伤着呢！”哈利慌张地起身检查德拉科的右手却被身后的再次按在了床上。

“骗你的，喝了药水之后就好了，这个绷带只是缠着好玩。”德拉科笑嘻嘻地拆开绷带露出恢复如初的右手，把资源合理利用捆住了哈利的双手。

据床底下偷听的某个神奇小动物说，铃铛响了一整晚。


End file.
